Reunion
by J-Six
Summary: Kris and Ichino are happily married well, happily most of the time and have two girls on the way. However, as the Mega Competitions reunion approaches, something seems to be looming over head
1. Blue Flowers

Author's Note: This story is a sequel to my first BAV fic, The Finish Line. Reading that one first is probably a good idea or you might get really confused.

Reunion

Chapter1 – Blue Flowers

"And welcome back to Ishimatsu's Wheel of Misfortune," said the young, black haired male as several video cameras zoomed in on his face. He was dressed casually in a baseball cap and t-shirt. "As you remember, it was Nagisa's turn to spin the Wheel of Misfortune. So, how much would like to wager?"

"I'll bet it all. 250,000 yen," said the green haired woman from the third answering booth on the right.

"Pretty confident huh? Well, let's see if the winds of misfortune don't bite you in the ass. Ms. Ayumi, would you please do the honors?"

The woman in the shimmering, silver gown smiled and approached the huge wheel standing in the center of the game-show set. It was divided into numerous pie slices each displaying different images ranging from yen bills and gold coins, to creatures such as fish and spiders. Ms. Ayumi gripped her delicate fingers on the right side of the wheel and swung her arms down. It started spinning into a whirl of colors. It eventually slowed down and a triangle displaying the image of a crab came to rest under the stationary red arrow hanging over top.

"No, not that!" Nagisa screamed. After her shrieking subsided, she was breathing heavily, looking absolutely mortified.

"Yes, that, but don't worry, Nagisa. You still have a fighting chance to divert the winds of fate." For some reason the smirk on his face didn't look all too convincing.

The game-show host then shuffled some cards, and looked down and read, "Today is Mitsuko's birthday. She is 33. She left the office at 5:25 and started driving home at her usual speed, which varies between 55 and 75 kilometers per hour. At 5:47 she stopped at the fish market and bought two red snappers. One weighed 3 pounds and the other 5. Shopping for two fish at this busy market takes between 10 to 16 minutes. Her apartment is 25 miles from the market. She finally reached home at 6:49. When she showed her husband, Jiro, the fish, he shouted, "You whore!" Is Mitsuko's husband correct to assume she's cheating on him?"

"What?"

"Wrong answer! And you and our loyal audience know what that means. You get CRABS!"

"I beg you. please have mercy! Ahhhhhhh!" Suddenly a compartment over the top of the glass tank that contained Nagisa's answering booth opened up. Nagisa's screams were drowned out as a flood of live crabs piled on top of her until the compartment was full.

Ichino just stared at the scene from the side-lines in amazement. She was reminded of why she never watched this show even though her brother hosted it. She was beginning to wonder to herself whether or not she had helped create a monster.

Ishimatsu suddenly spotted the short, black haired woman from the sidelines. "Big sis!" He ran over to where she was standing some distance behind the cameras. "Sis, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you forever!"

"I'm shooting another commercial. Thought I would stop by your studio and say hi first. And what's with this big sis stuff? You've gotta have a foot on me by now."

"You'll always be my big sis."

Ichino blushed. "And you'll always be a little dork."

"Director-Host Yanagida, we're still rolling." That was the title he demanded to be called on set. Ishimatsu wasn't originally the director, but the first director had quit years ago after it became apparent who was really in charge.

"Can't you see I'm talking to my sister? That means cut, you numb-skull!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. This particular camera man had just started on the show, and it had already been the longest week of his life.

Ishimatsu turned back to Ichino who continued, "But I'm worried about her," Ichino said pointing to the crab filled tank. "Is she going to live?"

"Oh, her. She'll be fine. We tape their claws closed. They can't harm her."

"But still, that has got to be traumatizing, being buried alive in crabs."

"She knew what she was getting into when she signed the release forms. It's show-biz. She'll be fine"

Some workers finally pulled the woman out from a door in back of the tank. She screamed franticly as they brushed several of the spiny creatures off of her, and removed a number of them from inside her skirt, "Crabs! Crabs! Crabs! They're everywhere!" She then let out a blood-curdling shriek and was lifted onto a stretcher.

"But never mind that, how is Kris doing?" He asked extremely interested.

"Oh, she's doing great. We just went to the doctor yesterday. Her and both our girls are in perfect health."

"That's great. So, how much longer?"

"81 and a half days, approximately."

"Wow, that's so soon. I can't wait to be an uncle."

"Oh, I think you'll be a good one. But my children are never watching your show… ever."

"Oh come on, we're wholesome entertainment. We get big numbers from all age-groups."

"Never," she stated simply with a scary look.

Ishimatsu knew from experience not to argue with her when she looked like that. "Ok, but that means I get to spoil them."

"Fine, just as long as it's not with junk food. I want my girls to grow up healthy and strong. One of them might be Cosmo Beauty some day."

At that moment a stage light plummeted from the ceiling and crashed into the ground a few feet parallel to Ichino. Both of the Yanagida children looked down at the smashed piece of equipment stunned, and looked up to see the set of lights near the ceiling where it had detached from.

"Where's the lighting director? I'll kill him with my own hands!" Ishimatsu made eye contact with the lighting director who was some feet off the set. He subsequently dropped his coffee and doughnut to the ground and started running in the opposite direction. Ishimatsu sprinted off after him.

Ichino waved in his direction. "Bye, lil' bro."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Flava Flakes contains 12 essential vitamins and nutrients. It's a smart, healthy part of a balanced breakfast. It gives me the energy to run all morning. That's why I start every day with delicious Flava Flakes." Ichino then took the spoon in her hand, scooped out some of the cereal from the bowl set on the table in front of her, and put it into her mouth.

"Blahhhhh!" The cornflakes and milk sprayed everywhere.

"Cut!" The director yelled. "Ms. Yanagida, would you please not spit out the product?" He said as he flicked a cornflake off of his eyebrow.

"Damn't, its Mrs. Christopher Yanagida! That's been my name for 5 years now," she said clenching the spoon in her fist. "Why can't you people ever get it right?"

"Ok, Mrs. Christopher Yanagida, would you please not spit out the product," the director asked, his annoyance very apparent in his voice.

"Listen I'll hawk your god-damn Flava Flakes, but that doesn't mean I have to eat it! I hate cereal. Can't you ever have me sell octopus balls or something?"

At that moment everything around Ichino suddenly went dark. Then a small, blue ball of light floated in front of her. It seemingly exploded and Ichino was bathed in bright light from all sides. A fuzzy figure started taking shape. The figure's features became clear and a woman with waist length, sky-blue hair, a very fat belly, and sparkling green eyes smiled warmly at her.

"Itchan, I miss you, and the babies miss you too. When are you coming home?"

"I miss you too, honey. The way things are going it should still be a few hours. But I'll try to get home as soon as I can."

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you"

"Hey, how about I order us some take-out from our favorite place. Does that sound good?"

"Mmmm, it sure does."

"Ok, we'll make a candle-lit dinner."

"That sounds lovely."

"It's a date, but I have to get back to work now. We're right in the middle of shooting the commercial."

"Ok, I love you so much Itchan. Good bye."

"I love you too, sweetie. Good bye."

Suddenly Ichino was snapped back into the tv studio, and she saw the director waving his hand at her. "Hellooo. Mrs. Christopher Yanagida, are you still there?" She appeared to have been staring off into space.

Ichino laughed nervously. "Sorry about that, I just ummm… got distracted for a moment."

"Okaaaaaay… Well, I went over the script with the representative from Hellogs and we've decided it would be ok for you just to hold the box instead of eating the cereal. Can you manage that?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Ichino was handed a box of Flava Flakes.

"3… 2… 1… Action!"

"Flava Flakes contains 12 essential vitamins and nutrients. It's a smart, healthy part of a balanced breakfast. It gives me the energy to…."

Kris suddenly appeared in front of her again, "Itchan?"

"Yes, Kris?"

"I was just looking in the fridge, and we're all out of chocolate ice-cream."

"I'll pick up some after work, but I can't talk right now I'm being filmed."

"Ok, I love you, Itchan. Good bye."

"I love you too. Bye."

She then saw the director staring at her, looking absolutely pissed. "I can get you a cue card, if remembering 3 lines is too much for you."

Ichino was beginning to get embarrassed. "No, no, I'm fine. I'll get it this time, I swear."

"All right, if you're sure. You can try again in 3, 2, 1, Action!"

"Flava Flakes contains 12 essential vitamins and nutrients…"

"And we're out of spicy curry too."

"I'll get some, but Kris I'm in the middle of work. I can't talk now."

"Ok, Itchan. See you when you get home. Good bye."

"Bye."

"Are you sure you don't need a cue card?"

"No, I'm sure. Just give me one more chance."

"Fine. Action!"

"Flava Flakes contains.."

"And pick up some potato chips and sour cream too."

"Yes, _dear_."

"Bye, Itchan."

"Bye, dear."

The vision of Kris disappeared again. "_Man_, I really need to sever that psychic link," Ichino said to herself out loud.

"I heard that!" Kris's voice shouted inside her head.

"Listen, I didn't mean it…"

"I don't care. I HATE YOU!"

Ichino slapped her own face.

"Are you ok? Do we need to call your psychiatrist?" The director asked.

"No…. I'm _fine_," Ichino muttered.

"Miki, would you please get her a cue card."

"Listen I don't need a damn cue card! Just let me do it one more time!"

"As you command," the director said with the vein on his forehead pounding. "Action!"

Ichino crushed the cereal box in her hand and started shouting her lines, "Flava Flakes contains 12 essential vitamins, nutrients, and some other junk too! It's a healthy, balanced part of your balanced breakfast! It gives me the energy to run my ass off all morning! That's why I start every day with _freaking_ delicious FLAVA FLAKES!"

Right then a sand bag fell from rafters and landed on the table in front of Ichino, smashing it in half.

"Cut! Ok, that's a wrap."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elevator door split apart on the 51st floor of one of the better apartment buildings in downtown Osaka. Ichino stepped out, one of her arms weighed down by innumerous bags containing different items of food. Her other arm was wrapped around a small vase from which a number of light-blue flower blooms protruded. She lugged all her things down the hall way until she made it to room 5158, where she lived with Kris. She lifted up her arm with the bags and knocked on the door.

"Kris, it's me. I'm home. Could you come open the door?"

She waited, and there was no response.

"Hey, I know you can hear me. Would you please open the door, I got a lot of stuff here."

There was still no response.

"Fine, I can take a hint." She set down her bags and flowers and fished through the pocket of her jeans until she found her keys. She unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Mooooooooo!" Gyubei the dairy cow galloped towards the door obviously excited to see her.

"Gyubei stop!" She said as she tripped backwards and fell on her butt, the cow having almost trampled her. Gyubei stopped and stood still with her head hanging out the door-way.

Ichino caught her bearings and picked herself up. She then extracted a red apple from one of the bags on the ground. She held it out in her palm. "Here ya go." Gyubei almost sucked it off her hand. "Yuck!" She wiped the cow slobber onto her shirt.

"Yes, you're a good cow," she said as she petted his head. "You can have the rest later, but you have to let me through the door. I need to talk to your mom."

"Moooooooo." Gyubei backed out of the door way. Her level of intelligence scared Ichino sometimes.

Ichino picked everything up and entered. She started wondering through their vast apartment. Ichino had grown sick of her celebrity status. She got annoyed when people recognized her on the street. Making commercials and tv appearances no longer held the same kind of allure as it did when she was child. Although coaching was her preferred career, she made commercials and tv appearances often, because the extra income provided her and Kris with a comfortable life style. That included this excellent apartment in Osaka, a city which had one of the highest standards of living in the world. This also allowed her to set up a very decent sized nest-egg to make sure her children would get the best.

Finally, she found Kris sitting in her favorite chair. Long, silky, baby-blue hair draped over the back of it. She was staring out the panoramic window watching the sun set, perhaps waiting for the moon to make its appearance. Watching it was one of her favorite activities.

"Honey, I'm home."

Kris's head didn't turn around, and she just continued to silently veer out the window.

"Listen, I know you're mad at me. I really didn't mean what I said earlier, but I'm sorry."

"Hmph!"

"Come on Kris, you know our link is very special to me. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I really mean it."

"Tell it to someone who cares," she spat venomously.

"Okay, then…. I guess I'll feed these to Gyubei. I'm sure she would like them as a snack."

Kris cocked her head around. She scrunched her face up trying to give the nastiest look she could, but she was obviously just trying to see what Ichino was referring to. Ichino had to stop herself from cracking up at this sight and kept the item in question held behind her back.

After a few more seconds Kris gave in. "Feed what to Gyubei?" She asked with mock disinterest.

Ichino brought the blue potted flowers in front of her. "I saw these and they reminded me of you. I couldn't believe it when the lady at the flower shop told me they were imported from the moon."

Kris's eyes got big. "Lunar Mallows. I used to pick those when I was a little girl in the Begninners' colony."

Ichino handed her the vase, "So I picked the right ones, huh?"

"Yes. I love them."

"Well, I love you." Ichino leaned in, mindful not too press to hard against the flowers or her stomach, and pushed her lips against Kris's. Kris opened her mouth and the kiss deepened. After some time, Ichino finally pulled her lip and tongue from Kris's mouth. "So I guess that means you're not mad at me anymore, huh?"

"No, I forgive you," she said with a half-begrudging tone, remembering she was still supposed to be mad.

"Can I say hi to the babies too?"

Kris smiled widely hearing that. "Of course you can." Kris sat the vase down on a coffee table and then lifted up the skirt of her Beginners' maternity robe, exposing her very fat stomach.

Ichino got down on her knees and rubbed the right side of her stomach, "Hi Emiko." She kissed that side and then moved to rub the right. "Hi Akari." She kissed that side as well. "Whoah, she just kicked…. three times… and punched too."

"That's her normal pace lately. I think she gets it from you."

"Wow, you think so?" Ichino sounded like an amazed little kid.

"Of course I do," Kris said as she stroked her hair. "I just hope she doesn't beat up the other kids like she does me."

Ichino smirked, "I always was a little hell-raiser. Hey, maybe she'll be a kick-boxer." Kris frowned at her. "Or… aaa.. long distance runner. Um, hey, our food is probably getting cold, how about we eat."

"Ok. I am hungry." Ichino helped her up and they made their way towards the kitchen.

Kris sat down at the table. "The cow hasn't been fed yet. Could you do it, Itchan?"

"Sure, no problem." Ichino walked over to one side of the apartment. She picked up a pitch-fork that was hanging on the wall and opened a door near by it. Inside was a large room filled with stacks of rectangular hay bails. Ichino stabbed the pitch fork into one on top of a nearby pile. She then carried it over to Gyubei's corner of the house and deposited in a kiddy-pool sized dish which was next to a trough of water. "There you go Gyubei."

"Mooooooooo!" Gyubei plodded over and commenced to start chewing on the hay.

Ichino walked back over to the kitchen and helped set the table and plate the food. She then took out of storage two bottles of red wine, one vintage 4981 and one non-alcoholic for Kris. She poured them into two glasses. She switched off the lights, turned on two self-lighting candles, and placed them in the middle of the table. They began to eat.

"So how was the commercial?"

"Same old crap. Although… some weird things happened."

"Like what?"

"They almost killed me this time."

"What?" Kris asked suddenly very concerned.

"Yeah, stuff kept falling from the ceiling. It was crazy."

"Someone's not trying to kill you are they?"

"No, no, no of course not. The dump is just falling apart, I guess. Don't worry, I won't be working there again." Actually, Kris's suggestion made Ichino realize just how suspicious those "accidents" really were. However, Ichino didn't want to worry her.

"That reminds me, Akari came to me during my nap today."

"Which one?"

"Akari Kanzaki."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. She said she wants us to be careful at the reunion Saturday."

"Wow. Maybe we shouldn't go. I don't want you taking any unnecessary chances." They both had learned to pay close attention whenever Akari told them something in a dream.

"She said to go, but just to be careful."

"Well, ok, if that's what she said. I still can't wait to see everyone again."

"I want to see them, but not like this."

"Oh, stop it. You look great."

"No, I don't."

"I'm not lying. I bet you're still hotter than all of them, even pregnant. Your long hair is so sexy."

"You tell me that everyday."

"Well, it's still true."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichino was lulled out of sleep by the sound of sobs. She opened her eyes and looked over to her side. The moon light shined enough that she could make out the stream of tears rolling down Kris's cheek.

"Krissy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked as she gently brushed away the tears on her left cheek.

"Itchan, I don't think I'm going to be a good mother."

"That's just crazy…. Kris, you're the most loving person I've ever known. I can't really remember my mother, but if I know anything, I know for a fact that you'll be a great mom. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you, Itchan." Kris sniffled. "I think you'll be a great mom, too."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now you need your sleep. You've barely been getting any lately, and I don't want you worrying anymore. Okay?"

"Ok."

"If you're this restless, it means I haven't done my job tonight."

"No, you did just fine."

"Only just fine, huh?" Ichino asked teasingly.

"Yeah, just fine." Kris laughed.

"That's what I like to hear."

Kris moved over and planted her lips on Ichino's. Ichino could taste the saltiness from the tears.

"Good night, Itchan."

"Good night, Kris."

Ichino turned over on her side and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she felt a tug at her shoulder, and heard the sound of Kris rolling over in bed. She knew from ritual what that meant. Kris had a habit of sleeping with Ichino like she was a teddy-bear, and she rarely protested. That had become difficult since she became pregnant with twins, so Kris made Ichino take over the role whenever she could get comfortable, which wasn't often.

Ichino moved her pillow over, and scooted over in bed until she pressed against Kris's backside. She then slid one arm under her, and slid the other under Kris's arm on the top. They were both gripped by Kris's fingers on the other side.

Some time passed before Kris spoke. "Itchan?"

"Yes, Krissy?"

"Do we have any white chocolate?"

"God, why?"

"What did you say?" Kris asked sounding agitated.

"Um… nothing. I'll buy some tomorrow, dear."

To Be Continued

Next Chapter Preview: The stage is set for the Battle Athletes Victory reunion. Who will be there? What will happen? Find out in the next, exciting installment.


	2. Madness

Reunion

Chapter 2 - Madness

The small group chatted loudly amongst themselves. They were all seated at small, round tables that were dwarfed by the dimensions of the vast, cavernous special events hall located within in the Akari Kanzaki Memorial Museum. The museum had in the past few years become a very popular tourist spot in the heart of Sapporo, the Hokkaido prefecture's capitol city. Thousands visited every day from around the world to learn more about the woman.

The backdrop of this room was a towering, awesome, gold statue of about fifty feet in height. It was a sculptor's depiction of Akari, golden bunny ears and all, breaking the finish line to win the Mega Ultra Competition for Earth against the Nerillians. The statue was made by the same sculptor who had crafted the statue of Tomoe Midoh that stood over the long destroyed University Satellite. Many of the guests were taken a back by the uncanny resemblance between the two monuments.

The loud chatting subsided when a man walked onto the stage and in front of the podium He wore a bright, yellow, suit coat with black trim, and sported blonde dyed bangs that protruded from the rest of his dark hair above red-rimmed glasses. This home-town inspired look had never gone out of style in his own mind.

The man spoke into the microphone, "HI!" His voice thundered across the loud speakers followed by a piercing, screeching sound. Everyone seated screamed in unison until the horrendously painful noise ended. Some employees of the museum then ran up to the stage and tampered with the microphone until they were sure it was fixed.

The speaker tapped on the mic a few times and spoke into it to test it. "One, two, one two." Being satisfied, he continued, "Ok, now that we've fixed that technical difficulty, we can begin. I want to welcome you all to the Five Year Mega Ultra Competition Reunion. As you may remember, I'm Kannonji from Big Osaka Broadcasting, the number one viewer's choice in Osaka, whether if it's for sports, news, anime…

"This is not about your Kansai-local programming!" A female voice yelled from the audience. It had emanated from the brown haired and still quite attractive Karashima Yumika who was seated, cross-legged in front of one of the tables towards the back of the group. She was dressed in her white nurse's uniform out of the nostalgia for when she was the group's nurse, although that was still her profession.

"Ummm, well yes." Kannoiji pulled on his collar. "In any case, I was chosen to emcee this prestigious event. I'm glad to report that almost everyone representing the human race at the Mega Ultra Competition was able to make it today. In addition, Ayla Veferascca Garenstein, who could not compete at the Ultra Mega Competition due to pregnancy, has been invited out of popular demand by the other guests of honor." Everyone in the group looked at Ayla and smiled. The silver haired woman smiled back warmly. "Together with her is her former coach since child-hood and later husband, Sergai Garenstein." Everyone in the group then gave him suspicious looks. This caused a large sweat bead to form on the side of his face as he grinned back nervously.

Kannoiji continued, "Also, three individuals who were present at the Mega Ultra Competition were not able to make it today. As punishment for committing the crimes of treason against humanity and chocolate poisoning, Eric Roberts is still performing his life sentence as veterinarian for animals with inexplicably unbelievable health conditions. His treatment of cases of the mysterious Kanzaki syndrome is believed will continue well into his 90's. Secondly, the University Satellite's great, honorable, noble, yet incredibly mysterious former head master, Grant Oldman, is still missing 5 years later. He was last spotted 6 months ago back-stroking inside an active volcano located on one of the Hawaiian Islands. We wish him the best of luck."

Kannoiji's voice suddenly reached a more serious tone, "And lastly, but surely never the least, I'm sure you're all aware Akari Kanzaki is not be with us tonight. That is a great irony since without her; none of us would be here. Our fate would've been transformation into hideous, sports-related creatures and enslavement under the rule of the evil Nerillians if it had not been for her miraculous victory at the event we are commemorating tonight. But beyond being humanity's savior, Akari was a wonderful human being. Her innate kindness, generous nature, and her ability to always improve herself in the face of adversity will always remain an inspiration to us all. Unfortunately as we all know, we lost her far too early to a rare form of heart disease only a few months after the Mega Ultra Competition. Excuse me." The sound of Kannoiji blowing his nose into a handkerchief could be heard over the loud speakers. After he was able to clear the tears and regain his composure he continued," We would like now to have 5 minutes of silence out of respect for Akari Kanzaki."

Everyone gathered remained in complete silence, some with eyes closed. The only words uttered during the entire length of time were by Tomoe. "My baby!" She cried out before she broke down into Daizaemon's arms. Kris and Ichino who were seated at a table near the front simply gripped each other's hands tightly.

Finally, the 5 minutes ended. "Well, I'm sure the thing Akari would've wanted most for us tonight is to have a good time," Kannoiji said his voice lightening up.

He then looked down at his program, "So to get on with tonight's agenda, our first scheduled event is known as Greet Re-Meet. This is the time to say, 'Well there's a friendly face I haven't seen in a long time. What have you been up to since we saved the world through sports from those evil, sports obsessed, mechanoid, alien creatures.' Also please help yourself to the catered banquet and full-service bar, free of charge, no tips necessary." Suddenly cheesy music that was popular 5 years ago could be heard over the speaker system.

A few minutes later, Ichino and Kris returned to their table with two plates piled with gourmet delicacies. They were greeted by Lahrri and Mylandah who sat at their table. The four began talking. Lahrri and Mylandah looked very similar to their physical appearances of 5 years ago. They both had maintained their patented hair styles, Mylandah with her long purple locks, and Lahrri with her aerodynamically sound, stealth-fighter shaped do. The biggest difference Kris and Ichino noted was that both of them seemed far mellower than they had been at the University Satellite. Lahrri also seemed to have lost most of her muscular physique, while Mylandah had not.

"I've been thinking about the bi-fertilization technique, but whenever I bring it up Mylandah changes the subject," Lahrri explained.

"Lahrri!" Mylandah said obviously embarrassed.

"What?"

"Heh, heh," Ichino laughed nervously.

"Well when ever you two are ready, I highly suggest it. It's a wonderful process." Kris said glowing. The four women continued their conversation for several minutes before Mylandah and Lahrri moved onto to talk to the others.

A very pretty, young woman with green hair was the next to approach the pair.

"Hi Anna," both Kris and Ichino greeted her simultaneously.

"Hi, Ichino. Oh, you look absolutely lovely Kris."

"Thank you."

"How much longer till your due date?"

"A little under 3 months."

"You mean approximately 78 days," Ichino chimed in.

"Yup," Kris nodded approvingly.

"Wow, so soon. I bet you're so excited."

"We are."

"Say this food is amazing Anna, you really outdid yourself," Ichino told her as she bit into a lobster tail.

"I defiantly agree," Kris said in between stuffing her face.

"Oh I'm glad you both like it, but my sister helped with the catering."

"Well, you two are famous now. We'd go to your restaurant in Osaka more often if the waiting list wasn't so long."

"Oh!" Kris gasped. She put down her drum-stick and put a hand on her stomach.

"Is she kicking?" Anna asked.

"Oh, yeah."

"May I?"

"Sure."

Anna pressed a hand against the left side of Kris's belly. It was only a second before she felt a succession of powerful little impacts from the other side. "Wow, she's kicking so much."

"Yup, she gets that from me," Ichino stated proudly.

"Looks like Emiko is getting jealous of the attention," Kris said moving her hand over to the right side. Anna slid her hand over to the right side of Kris's belly to feel the other twin's kicks.

After the two babies' assault on Kris's stomach ended, Anna removed her hand. "So, I'm curious, how did you decide who got to carry the babies?" Anna inquired.

"Oh, that ones easy," Kris said as if the reason was plain as day. "Itchan doesn't have the breasts. I mean, I don't want our babies to starve."

"HaHaHaHaHa!" Ichino let out forced laughter, tinged with anger. "Let it _slide_, let it slide," she thought to herself as the vein on her fore-head pounded with much force.

Anna blushed, embarrassed at the explanation. That's when a familiar, short, red headed girl in self-torn clothes walked over to them.

"Hi Ichino! Hi Kris! Hi Anna!" Tanya greeted the girls in succession.

"Hi, Tanya!" Kris, Ichino, and Anna all greeted her simultaneously.

"Long time, no see Tanya," Ichino added.

Tanya then looked at Kris surprised. "Kris pregnant. Who's the father?" She asked.

"Oh, there's no father. Me and Itchan are both mothers," Kris explained.

Tanya studied both her and Ichino for a few seconds. "Nyah, but only Kris has big belly."

"No, I'm the only one who's carrying the babies, but they're _our _children. We're having them together." Kris grabbed the arm of Ichino's chair and pulled it towards her, scrapping the legs against the floor. She then wrapped her arm around Ichino's shoulders to demonstrate the relationship. Ichino just smiled stupidly.

Tanya still looked perplexed.

"Just forget it. She doesn't understand," Ichino told her.

"I can explain it to her."

"It won't do any good."

"Its ok, I can make her understand."

"I'm telling you…."

"So I need your permission to talk now, huh?" Kris said in all too familiar tone.

"Umm… no, of course not," Ichino said nervously, quickly changing her mind on the matter. "Go right ahead, dear."

Kris then went into a long, thorough explanation of the bi-fertilization technique they had used. Kris, not wanting to miss any details, did not spare any of the graphic terms or explanations of bodily functions. Tanya appeared to be listening intently to all of it. Also listening to the entire spiel was Anna, whose cheeks were reaching ever brighter shades of crimson.

"_Ugh_," Ichino mumbled. She put her hand on her forehead, covering her eyes, wishing she was a million miles away as Kris yapped on endlessly about her and Ichino's female parts.

Finally, after ten minutes Kris's biology lesson concluded. "… and that's how Itchan impregnated me! Isn't it wonderful?" She exclaimed excitedly, swooning with clasped hands and starry eyes.

Tanya turned to Ichino and quirked an eye-brow, "Ichino, are you a man?"

"Call me a man WILL YA!" Ichino screamed as she jumped out of her chair.

"NYAH!" Tanya sped off on all fours like a cheetah as Ichino pursued her with a raised fist.

"Tanya scared!"

"Oh, I'll make you scared, ALLRIGHT!"

They whizzed past Kannonji who was trying to make conversation with Karashima.

"Soooo, it's been five years now. That must make you 32, am I right?" Karashima's drink splashed against his face. "Thanks, I needed a drink," he said as her punch dripped off his face and glasses.

Ichino and Tanya finally walked back to the life of the party a few minutes later. Ichino looked somewhat refreshed, and Tanya hobbled back now having sizeable bumps on different locations on her head. "Now what am I?"

"Ichino is a young, beautiful, feminine lady!"

"That's RIGHT!"

Ichino then left Tanya and walked over to the bar to get something containing alcohol where she was greeted by a familiar blonde. Ichino and Jessie began discussing a number of different topics including work and how well Jessie's adopted daughter, Loretta, was doing in track and soccer.

Eventually the conversation changed to how much or how little everyone present had changed over the past five years. One person though remained a question mark. "I can't help thinking though that someone else is missing," Jessie explained as she leaned against the bar.

"I think I know exactly who you're talking about."

"You think she'll show up?"

"God knows she'll try."

Kannonji's voice sounded over the speakers again. His yellow suit was now accented by a very large, red, punch stain. "Ok, now for tonight's next event, the _sloooooow_ dance. In this time honored event, participants must find that special someone to hunker down the dance floor for some close, personal dancing action." The lights in the room dimmed, and the music changed to a slower fare to follow suit.

Ichino walked from the bar back to over where Kris was. She was sitting with Ayla, who had been giving her parenting tips. "Excuse me miss, may I have this dance?"

Kris smiled back. "Actually, I was hoping Anna would ask me," she teased.

"Oh, _really_? I thought I was the one who was supposed to marry her. Remember?" Ichino gripped Kris's hands and helped her up.

"Yeah, I do, but I'm so glad you didn't." Ichino guided her by the hand onto the edge of dance floor. Ichino could barely get her arms around Kris's sides. However, Kris easily draped her long arms over the much shorter girl's shoulders. They started moving back and forth in sequence to the music.

Soon they were joined by the others. Mylandah danced with Lahrri, Ayla with Sergai, Jessie with her husband Alfred, Tomoe with Daizaemon, and Karashima danced very reluctantly with Kannoiji. In the center of it all was Tanya, who having recovered from her injuries was dancing her own strange dance. She moved in a small, continuous circle to some rhythm that existed in her head, completely oblivious to western tradition.

Only one person was alone on the side-lines. "There's no one left for me to dance with," Anna said to herself, almost traumatized to tears.

"Hey watch where you're going," Mylandah said annoyed after Tomoe's butt had made hard contact with her thigh.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going," Tomoe smarted off.

"What did you say?" Mylandah asked her anger mounting.

"Mylandah, calm down," Lahrri told her.

"Yeah, you heard me. You have two left feet."

"You bumped into ME!"

"No, you bumped into me, scary chick!"

"No one calls me SCARY!" The violet haired woman's expression was becoming more and more frightening. Her red eyes burned with hatred.

"Just let it go, Mylandah," Lahrri said tugging on her shoulder.

"Yeah, listen to you're stealth boy-friend."

"_What_ did you CALL ME?" Lahrri shouted.

"I'll rip her THROAT OUT!"

Daizaemon stepped in between Tomoe and the two women the second before it came to fisticuffs, "Ladies, ladies, we apologize. Tomoe is just… inebriated at the moment."

"I am nothhhhh!" In reality she had downed about half the bar minutes earlier.

"Here Tomoe, I think we should go sit down," Daizaemon said as he attempted to guide her by the arm off the dance floor. His hand was jerked back as Tomoe refused to move an inch.

"But _Daaiiiisy_, I still wannna dance," Tomoe whined pathetically.

Daizaemon, who always wore a solemn appearance in public, was now quite visibly embarrassed as a number of people gawked at the couple. "Come on, Tomoe, I can get you something to eat."

"I already ate! I _want_ to dance!"

"Come on, Tomoe."

"I SAID I WANT TO DANCE!" A darkly, demonic expression washed over Tomoe's face. Ichino, with knowledge well engrained from experience, guided Kris to safety a far distance off the dance floor and through the door out of the special events hall.

Tomoe yanked in Daizaemon with the strength of a bull and clamped his other hand. She then started jerking him back and forth violently to emulate dancing. Daizaemon still tried to resist, but her grip was merciless. He was yanked back and forth like a rag-doll, as Tomoe stamped her feet up and down like a crazed elephant.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Tomoe had started twirling her body around in a circle, not letting go of Daizaemon. His legs left the ground as he started flying around her in orbit. Jessie and Alfred dived to the ground, just avoiding decapitation. The human tornado kept spinning around in random directions. Tables were violently knocked over and chairs flew into the air over as people franticly ran out of the way. It then met the banquet tables, and all of the catering was destroyed as it flew all over the place.

"My food!" Anna cried out as tears ran down her cheeks.

Finally, Tomoe lost her footing and slipped as she let go of Daizaemon's hands. The middle-aged man sailed through the air like a torpedo until he collided with the wall a hundred feet away with a loud thud. His battered body slid down the wall and slumped to the ground.

Karashima ran up to Daizaemon and examined him. "It's ok. It's only a minor concussion. With rest and lots of chocolate he should recover," she announced.

Before Tomoe could get herself off the ground, Kannoiji rushed to the stage and grabbed the microphone, "And that completes the dancing segment of tonight's events. Up next is ummmmm…" He started flipping though the pages of his program until he found something that sounded relatively safer, "An ancient sport practiced during a time before the Great Fall. Lost for over two thousand years, it was only recently rediscovered by archaeologists. Something our ancestors referred to as Limbo." Some museum employees brought in the limbo stick and stands and set them up in the middle of the dance floor.

Ichino peaked her head around the corner of the door way. After inspecting the scene of utter destruction left in the wake of drunken Tomoe, she motioned to Kris that it was safe to return to the room. They walked back inside. Ichino and Kris glanced at the huge mess of wasted gourmet dining mournfully. Ichino suddenly spotted a weird looking shape that was draped under the fallen table cloth of one of the destroyed catering tables. She walked over to it and pulled it off. "What the hell is this?" Everyone looked at the large object that had been hidden underneath. It was metal cylinder of about 2 feet in diameter and 12 feet in length that ended with a pointed tip. It was undoubtedly a missile.

"HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!" A voice from the background laughed maniacally.

"That voice!" Ichino said as she turned around to face the one emitting the mad laughter.

To Be Continued

Next Chapter Preview: This party turned out to be the bomb quite literally, but who is behind this nefarious plot and what motivation could they possibly have? Find out in the next shocking installment.


End file.
